


This isn't just a friends thing, right?

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Joaquin and Kevin are only mentioned as past boyfriends but they are friends now, M/M, Summer Love, This is a Joarchie story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Fangs convinces his friends to go on a camping trip like they used to do as kids. But there is one problem, everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend they want to invite along, everyone except Joaquin. So Joaquin ends up asking the only person he can imagine sharing a tent with: Archie Andrews.





	This isn't just a friends thing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Southside Showcase Theme 01: Fox Forest - Summer Fun, Camping  
> I can't believe it has already been a year since I posted a fanfic for the Southside Showcase! It was the first story I ever published and it meant a lot to me to get feedback and encouragement to continue writing. Thank you so much to everyone who organizes these amazing events! You are doing such a great job! And of course, thank you to everyone who reads my stories and who gives kudos or leaves comments!

"Why should we go camping? We already live in tents every day."  
  
That was the first response when Fangs suggested that the young Serpents should go on a summer camping trip to Crystal Lake like they had done in the past.  
  
Sweet Pea and Joaquin both looked at their friend with raised eyebrows and even Toni, who had the luxury to live in Cheryl's mansion, agreed that it didn't make a lot of sense.  
  
But Fangs shook his head,  
  
"It's not the same. This here is everyday life. But camping at the lake will be fun. I think we all could use some of that. It will be an escape, just like it always was. Doesn't matter whether you live in a tent or a trailer or a house. And let's be honest, we drifted apart over the last two years. I think it would be good to have time for each other."  
  
There was some truth to that. They had indeed drifted apart. They all had dated people and spent more time with their girlfriend or boyfriend than with their friends. Joaquin even had left town for a while and went to juvie afterward. Toni had moved in with Cheryl...  
  
"Maybe you are right. It will still feel like a holiday to get away from the other Serpents, and we can just drink beer all day and swim in the lake and play cards...like old times. I miss that."  
  
Sweet Pea said, looking into the round, giving everyone a little nod.  
  
Joaquin was the next to agree,  
  
"Yeah, I still feel like I am an outsider sometimes. I missed so much of what was going on. Maybe we finally have time to catch up if we just have to worry about who will make the fire and who will get another cold bottle of beer. I am in."  
  
Toni laughed, throwing an arm around Joaquin's shoulder and resting her head against his arm, just like they had done in their young teens when she and Joaquin had been neighbors for a while and spent many afternoons sitting on the front porch of Toni's uncle's house.  
  
"I am in, too, of course. Can I bring Cheryl, though? I think she will be lonely without me in that big house."  
  
"Sure, bring her along." SP said shrugging before adding, "I was thinking about asking Peaches to join us."  
  
"Can I invite Kevin, then?"  
  
Fangs asked, looking directly at Joaquin to check what his friend thought about that.  
  
At first, Joaquin had been upset about finding out about Fangs and Kevin. A small part of him had hoped that he and Kevin could get a second chance. But Joaquin didn't want to be in the way. Kevin deserved to be happy and in love, and it seemed as if Fangs could give him all that. So Joaquin had accepted their relationship, and after a while, he had come to realize that it wasn't just reluctant acceptance anymore, but that he really was fine with them being together. He had moved on, and it felt good to be free of that constant nagging feeling of missing Kevin.  
  
Joaquin shrugged and gave Fangs a little smile,  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not? Kevin will love it."  
  
"Yay, that's great!"  
  
Fangs looked truly excited, making Joaquin laugh softly. He was glad for his friend and for Kevin. But seeing how happy everyone was to bring their significant other, made Joaquin wish he had someone to share his tent with too.  
  
Toni seemed to come to the same conclusion at that moment,  
  
"But that's not fair! All the happy couples and Joaquin all alone! Joaquin, we have to find someone for you too. Is there anyone you would like to invite?"  
  
There was only one guy that came to Joaquin's mind. The one person he had been spending the most time with since his return, the only one who knew Joaquin's whole story, the only one who understood what had happened in juvie: Archie Andrews.  
  
He had sought Joaquin out after Joaquin had moved back in with the other Serpents. At first, Joaquin had been reluctant about talking to Archie. He had felt guilty and ashamed after what he had done to the other boy. But Archie hadn't allowed it. He had come to the Serpent camp over and over again, demanding to talk to Joaquin until Joaquin had given in.  
  
To his surprise, Archie forgave him. He had hugged Joaquin and told him it was ok and that he understood why Joaquin had done what he had done.  
  
After that, they had started to meet regularly. Archie told Joaquin that he liked to be around him because he felt as if Joaquin was the only person who understood what Archie had been through. They bonded over their shared experiences in juvie.  
  
And Joaquin was happy to have someone who didn't look at him as if he was a monster or tiptoed around him as if he needed to be protected after all the suffering he had been through. Archie treated him normal, and it was refreshing.  
  
It was this what Joaquin thought about now when Toni asked him if he wanted to bring someone to their camping trip too, and before he could think too much about it, he just blurted out:  
  
"I will ask Archie."  
  
This earned him some incredulous stares from all his friends and even a surprised gasp from Fangs.  
  
"As a friend or as something else?"  
  
Sweet Pea wanted to know, looking genuinely puzzled. Everyone kept on staring at Joaquin, making him feel uncomfortable. He shrugged, averting his gaze and playing with his sleeve,  
  
"I don't know. We will see, I guess."  
  
He really had no clue where he and Archie were standing. They were definitely friends. But lately there had been some looks between them, and Archie had found more and more excuses to touch Joaquin. So maybe there was something between them already, or at least there was the possibility that something could happen. Joaquin definitely had caught himself thinking a lot about Archie during the last weeks.  
  
"So is Archie into guys? I, kinda had my suspicions."  
  
Toni wanted to know, while eying Joaquin with a little smirk, probably already planning their wedding. Joaquin smiled at her and nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yeah, he is bi, he told me in juvie."  
  
"Oh! Well, that could be something then, huh?"  
  
Joaquin could see his friends already getting giddy with excitement at the prospect of playing matchmaker. He didn't know how he felt about it.  
  
Of course, he would be a fool to say he wasn't attracted to Archie. Archie was hot and also a really nice guy. He was maybe the best person Joaquin ever met. But what they had right now was a good thing, and Joaquin didn't want to mess it up by hitting on Archie. But on the other hand, why hold back? If his time in juvie and the near-death experience while playing G&G had taught Joaquin anything, it was that life was short, and you should make the best of it, while you had the chance to.  
  
In the end, Joaquin gave in and asked Archie if he wanted to join them, and Archie agreed happily, telling him that he used to go camping with his grandad and that it had always been his favorite vacation activity.  
  
Joaquin was freaking out a bit and told Archie that he should bring his own tent, but Archie declined, saying that it would be much more fun to share a tent with Joaquin.

And so Joaquin found himself at Crystal Lake a few days later, setting up a camp with his friends, including a very enthusiastic Archie.  
  
He watched in amusement as Toni was building her and Cheryl's tent all on her own, after telling Cheryl that they would have to sleep under the stars if Cheryl continued to "help" her.  
  
Kevin and Fangs were the first ones to finish their tent, of course. Years of camping trips with his dad had turned Kevin into a pro, and Fangs had spent too much time living in the Serpent camp, so they worked in silent precision, and afterward teased the others about taking so long, walking off towards the lake hand in hand to enjoy their free time.  
  
Sweet Pea and Peaches were both people you didn't mess with and so watching them work together on setting up a tent was fun. Sweet Pea was the one who knew how to do it, but Peaches was the girl who knew everything better and barked out commands at him, which led to Sweet Pea swearing and telling her to please leave him alone and get some beer for them, which resulted in Peaches getting mad at him and tearing the half-built tent down, so Sweet Pea had to start all over new.  
  
But Joaquin didn't have time to watch their second attempt, because next to him Archie was taking off his shirt, discarding it carelessly to the ground and then getting on his knees to start building his and Joaquin's tent.  
  
Joaquin couldn't stop staring at him, allowing himself to savor the moment and let an admiring gaze travel all over Archie's body, before licking his lips and looking away, his breath coming out a bit faster than before.  
  
For the first time, he really understood what sharing a tent with Archie meant. He would lie next to this boy, who probably only slept in his boxers and Joaquin would not be able to get a single second of sleep, knowing that this hot guy was just a few inches away.  
  
He had to face it, he wanted Archie.  
  
Archie took that moment to look up at Joaquin smiling, that typical open smile that lit up his whole face and made his eyes twinkle,  
  
"Hey, don't just stand there being lazy, come help me!"  
  
Joaquin shook himself out of his daze and chuckled good-naturedly before kneeling down too and grabbing the other side of the tent, assisting Archie.  
  
They finally managed to put up the tent after several minutes of sweating in the hot afternoon sun. Archie smiled at Joaquin with flushed cheeks,

"I think it's time for a swim in the lake. We deserve that."

"Yeah we do... race you to it!"  
  
He didn't even know why he was like that, acting like a little kid, but Archie brought out this playful side of him and Joaquin liked it. He started running towards the shore, taking off his shirt while doing so, and slipping out of his shorts.  
  
Archie was on his heels, laughing and taking off his shorts too. He almost caught up with Joaquin, and they both stumbled into the water only a few feet apart, jumping into the lake with a squeal.  
  
The cool water felt amazing after the summer heat. Joaquin turned his head so he could grin at Archie, but before he was able to open his mouth and make some stupid remark about going swimming in their boxers, Archie's strong hands landed on his shoulders and pressed him down. The last thing Joaquin saw before being pushed underwater was Archie's happy smile and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.  
  
Joaquin struggled against the other boy's grip and managed to push above the water again, laughing loudly, while shaking his head, so his hair was splashing water into Archie's face.  
  
He wiped the water out of his own eyes and didn't waste any more time but lunged for Archie, putting his whole body weight into pushing him underwater too.  
  
Their playful struggle continued for a while longer, and both were snorting with laughter and squealing like little kids. Joaquin forgot about all his worries in those moments, just enjoyed the carefree fun in the water.  
  
They ended up really close, Archie's arms wrapped around Joaquin's waist lifting him out of the water, and Joaquin bracing himself on Archie's shoulders. It was intimate, and it definitely felt very nice, but it could just be interpreted as some fun among friends.  
  
But that didn't stop Sweet Pea and Toni from commenting on it and elbowing Joaquin when they were looking for firewood together a while later.  
  
"Good job, man. Looks like you will get lucky too tonight, after that Dirty Dancing action in the lake!"  
  
Joaquin chuckled at Sweet Pea's remark. It was so typical of his friend. Always the tough gang member in public, but in private he would watch 80's dancing romances.

"Shut up, SP, we were just playing around...and how do you know Dirty Dancing??"

Toni laughed loudly, getting in their middle, wrapping her arms around both boy's waist.  
  
"I am happy that this trip is such a success. And SP loves Dirty Dancing! I know because my aunt had the DVD, and he used to come over and find excuses to watch it over and over again, always claiming that I was the one who wanted to see it."  
  
Their bickering continued all the while as they were collecting the firewood. Joaquin was having a great time, and he was thankful that his friends were so supportive of him and Archie, whatever it was that was going on between them.  
  
In the evening, they were all gathering around the campfire, roasting sausages and potatoes and afterward some marshmallows.  
  
Kevin had brought one of his board games, still the little nerd, he had been back then he and Joaquin had been dating. Sweet Pea and Peaches rolled their eyes and left for a so-called night walk in the woods. But Joaquin smiled at his ex and sat down across from him, immediately offering to join the game.  
  
His heart was still soft for Kevin, it would always be. And seeing him here with his board game, looking hopefully at them like a little boy, made Joaquin realize once again why he had liked Kevin so much. He was happy that they got this chance to be here as friends. The feelings of affection were muted now, not as intense as in the past, but a warm feeling remained, the kind of love you felt for someone you considered a close friend.  
  
Archie joined in on the game too, getting confused with the rules and ending up laughing loudly while losing round after round. He was shaking with laughter and leaned on Joaquin to keep himself from tumbling to the ground, and Joaquin was very eager to put an arm loosely around Archie's waist to steady him.  
  
He caught Kevin's gaze, traveling from Joaquin's face down to his arm around Archie and back up to his eyes, a knowing smile on his face and as he was looking at Joaquin, he winked cheekily. It made Joaquin laugh softly, seeing this expression on Kevin's face. He must have picked it up from Joaquin himself, and it made Joaquin feel even more connected with him.  
  
He felt like this was the right way to do things. If he really wanted there to be more between Archie and him, he had to do it like this. As part of their friends group and with Kevin's approval.  
  
They continued playing until late into the night, and even Toni and Cheryl joined in after a while, making the game even more fun. As it got later, the couples were all huddled together, sharing their body heat to keep each other warm in the cool night breeze.  
  
Fangs fell asleep with his head in Kevin's lap, making them all giggle softly and watch affectionately as Kevin stroked his hair and smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend.  
  
Toni and Cheryl were sharing a warm blanket, cuddling each other, looking like an old married couple on their daily tv show session before going to bed.  
  
Joaquin and Archie didn't really count as a couple. Not yet at least, Joaquin thought. But for a casual observer, it might as well look as if they were boyfriends too. Leaning on each other, Joaquin's head resting on Archie's shoulder as his eyes were falling shut for a few seconds every other moment.  
  
They decided to call it a night, retreating to their tents. Joaquin was so tired that he couldn't even get nervous about lying down next to Archie, who really was sleeping only in his boxers. He barely managed to mumble a "Good night, Archie." before settling on his side, facing the tent wall and falling sleep in what seemed like seconds.  
  
Joaquin had feared beforehand that he would end up scaring the whole camp if he had one of his nightmares, from which he would wake up screaming. It had happened several times before in the Serpent camp, but luckily he had a tent right in the back of the camp, and most of his next door neighbors were too drunk to care anyway.  
  
But he didn't want to ruin the mood for the happy couples during their camping trip. Now he knew that he didn't have to worry about that at all. He had slept for many hours without any disturbance. This was the best night's sleep he had had in years. Apparently, the best cure for Joaquin's nightmares or his uneasy sleep, was Archie Andrews spooning him, his arm thrown over Joaquin's waist, body nestled up to him and his face buried in Joaquin's shoulder.  
  
Joaquin didn't know when it had happened. Whether Archie had hugged him like that right after Joaquin had fallen asleep, or whether it had been them moving unconsciously in their sleep until they were tangled up like that. But he surely liked waking up like this.  
  
He sighed softly, letting himself enjoy the intimate moment for a little while longer. He felt safe here in Archie's arms as if nothing bad could ever happen to him again.  
  
But of course, waking up with his back pressed against Archie's chest, meant that Joaquin could feel Archie's body reacting like any guy's responded in the morning and he didn't want things to be awkward when Archie woke up. It was probably too soon for this.  
  
So Joaquin gently pulled away, untangling himself from Archie's embrace and got out of their tent to walk down to the lake with his toothbrush and a towel to get ready for the day.  
  
He stayed down by the lake for a while longer, sitting down into the soft grass and enjoying the morning sun, before it got too hot again and you could only stand it in the water.  
  
He let his gaze travel over the lake, once again reminding himself of all the childhood memories. He was glad he was here today. It wasn't something to take for granted, he knew that. A year ago, Joaquin hadn't believed he would ever be free again. He had thought he would die in a blood-stained fighting pit. And just a few months later he had almost died from a poisoned chalice.  
  
He was lucky to still be alive, and even luckier to be back with his friends, his family. A soft smile was spreading over his face. Right now, it looked as if his life was heading into a good direction.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned to look over his shoulder. It was Archie, his red hair glinting in the sun, looking more orange than red and a bright grin on his handsome face as he caught Joaquin's gaze.  
  
He was only wearing shorts again, apparently this was his go-to camping outfit. Joaquin definitely wouldn't complain, and he felt a smirk tug at his lips as he let his gaze travel down Archie's body for a moment.  
  
"Good morning, can I join you?"  
  
Archie asked when he had reached him, and after seeing Joaquin's nod, he plopped down next to him, looking out over the lake too.  
  
"It's so beautiful here in the morning. I should bring Vegas one day for a morning run. He could play in the water, he loves that."  
  
Joaquin chuckled softly,  
  
"Yeah, but you are probably too lazy to get up early and drive all the way down here, just for a morning run when you can go running right in front of your house."  
  
"I guess you know me a little bit too well, Mr. Desantos."  
  
They both laughed, and Joaquin was unconsciously scooting a bit closer to Archie, while they were both enjoying the view over the lake. They sat in silence for a while, leaving Joaquin pondering what he could say to Archie to let him know how much he enjoyed to be here with him. But just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Archie's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Joaquin?"  
  
Archie's voice sounded tentative, unusually soft for him. Joaquin looked at him curiously,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He realized that Archie seemed a bit troubled, brow furrowed and scratching his neck. Joaquin knew immediately what this was about. He felt his heartbeat quickening, suddenly overcome by fear of what Archie would say next. Had it been too much? The cuddling in front of the campfire, the night in each other's arms? Joaquin bit his lip and watched Archie, as the other boy began to talk.  
  
"Why did you invite me? I mean... seeing the others... they are all couples or in Sweet Pea's and Peaches' case two people who like to have sex with each other... so that makes me wonder. Why am I here? I just want to know where I stand. This isn't just a friends thing, right?"  
  
He was looking at Joaquin with big eyes, looking seriously confused. There was no use denying it though, and after all Joaquin had wanted to tell him what he felt anyways, so he ignored the instinct to laugh and act as if it was just some fun, and instead nodded slowly and answered Archie's question with a voice which sounded much more confident, than Joaquin felt at the moment,  
  
"It's not just a friends thing. Not to me at least..."  
  
Joaquin was feeling uneasy all of a sudden. Inviting Archie had felt natural, but what if he had misinterpreted things and Archie wasn't interested in him that way? Maybe his little nighttime hugging had really been unintentional. Joaquin averted his gaze, unable to look at Archie for fear of seeing rejection in his face. He fidgeted around, playing with the grass at his feet, plucking it out and letting it rain over his legs while waiting for Archie to say something.  
  
"What about Kevin, though? In juvie, you told me that you want him back."  
  
This wasn't what Joaquin had expected or wanted to hear. But it made sense of course, that Archie would ask about Kevin.  
  
"I did... but I had to realize that it won't work and so I let go. It's ok now. And look at him and Fangs. They are cute together, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But you and Kevin were..."

Archie trailed off, looking at Joaquin searchingly. Joaquin knew what Archie meant. He and Kevin had been good together. They had just clicked, and it had seemed as if they were made for each other. Joaquin had believed that for a long time. But looking back now, he thought that maybe this was just how you felt about your first love. Convinced that he was the one and that you would stay together for the rest of your lives. But it almost never happened that way. Joaquin was glad that he and Kevin managed to be friends after everything that had happened and he didn't ask for more than that, not anymore. Now he was rather hoping that a certain red-haired guy would be his new chance at a happily ever after. He smiled to himself at that thought and finished Archie's sentence,

"A great couple, I know. But sometimes things just don't happen the way we thought they would. I moved on. I still like Kevin, of course, I always will. But it's different now. I like him as a friend. And Fangs is my brother. They are good for each other. They can make each other happy, and that's what counts."  
  
"But what about your happiness? That counts too!"  
  
The way Archie said it, so indignant, made Joaquin's heart clench. Archie really cared. Of course, this was Archie Andrews, who cared too much about everyone, but it still meant a lot to Joaquin. He lifted his head to look over at Archie once again, unable to stop himself from grinning broadly. Archie wanted Joaquin to be happy! That knowledge made Joaquin feel almost giddy, and he couldn't stop himself and reached out, putting a hand on Archie's thigh while saying,  
  
"I will find my happiness with someone else. Maybe I already did."  
  
He had never been one to hold back, always taking his chances when he saw one, but still, he was nervous. His heart was beating up to his throat, making him lightheaded as he raised an eyebrow at Archie. The hand on Archie's thigh felt too heavy. Maybe he should pull it away. Perhaps he had said too much, or the wrong thing. What if Archie just wanted them to have a little fling, to explore his sexuality? Joaquin wished Archie would say something, staring at him almost desperately.  
  
He was just about to pull away, when he was saved by Archie's hand landing on top of his, entwining their fingers gently. Joaquin let out a relieved breath and once again mustered Archie's face. He found the other boy gazing right back at him, a little smile playing around his lips.  
  
"I sure hope you are talking about me. Because you definitely make me happy. This whole camping trip is so much fun. Being close to you feels so good, and I haven't been this happy in a long time."  
  
Archie's voice was steady, and he sounded so sure. This wasn't just a game or a little friends with benefits thing. A happy grin was spreading over Joaquin's face as he took in the meaning of Archie's words. This was everything he had hoped for. All nervousness left him, and he smirked playfully as he leaned closer to Archie and whispered,  
  
"Then I have great news for you: I am talking about you."  
  
The same smirk was mirrored on Archie's face, his brown eyes sparkling, voice full of amused affection when he replied,  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear."  
  
Joaquin felt Archie squeezing his hand, and he watched a bit dazedly as the other boy leaned even closer, his gaze traveling down to Joaquin's lips. Joaquin hadn't thought it possible, but his heart was beating even faster. He knew what was going to happen, and he smiled in anticipation. It took only a short moment and then Archie was kissing him.  
  
It was their second kiss, and of course, Joaquin remembered how those lips felt, warm and slightly chapped. But this kiss was so different from the first one.  
  
The first kiss had happened because it was the only way Joaquin was able to express how grateful he was for everything Archie had done for him in juvie and at the same time he had felt so ashamed, knowing that he would stab Archie a moment later. He had been so desperate, almost losing his mind. Grabbing Archie and pressing his lips onto his, had been something he had done instinctively. Archie hadn't kissed him back, of course. He was too stunned and also still with Veronica at that time. So it just stayed a one-sided kiss, that didn't really count.  
  
But what they were doing now, definitely did count. They were both craving this kiss. Archie was the one who initiated it, and Joaquin let him set the pace, returning the kiss in the same way Archie kissed him, making sure that Archie really was ok with it.  
  
But he quickly realized that there was no need to hold back. Archie kissed him just like Joaquin had always imagined he would kiss, putting everything he had into it, passionate and intense.  
  
Joaquin sighed softly, moving his lips against Archie's, parting them slightly to let Archie deepen the kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by loud clapping and cheering, making them pull apart, both smiling softly at the other, before turning around to look behind them to see where the noise came from.  
  
It was Sweet Pea and Fangs, standing a few feet away, applauding and then high-fiving each other and doing a little victory dance.  
  
"Finally! We were already getting a bit worried when we didn't hear any making out noises from your tent last night!"  
  
Fangs sounded like a little kid, which had gotten his birthday present early, making Joaquin laugh out loud, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation,  
  
"Please tell me, you weren't sneaking around in front of our tent to see if we were making out!"  
  
"Maybe we were doing that. Just checking on you, bro!"  
  
Sweet Pea winked at Joaquin, and he and Fangs walked over to Joaquin and Archie, pulling them to their feet and hugging them and clapping their backs. Sweet Pea couldn't hide his smug expression as he nodded and said,  
  
"Congrats! Anyways you can kiss some more now, guys. Have fun!"  
  
Archie chuckled next to Joaquin and reached out to wrap an arm around Joaquin's waist, pulling him against his side.  
  
"We will do a lot more kissing, don't worry. But first, we need breakfast."  
  
Joaquin laughed and nodded, leaning against Archie while smirking at his friends,  
  
"Yeah, I hope you prepared some romantic breakfast for us if you are so interested in our love life."  
  
A mischevious grin was spreading over Fangs' face, as he elbowed Sweet Pea.  
  
"Oooh, do you hear that SP? They need a good breakfast to keep up their strength for today's activities."  
  
Once again everyone burst out laughing and Joaquin hit Fangs' arm playfully while tugging on Archie's hand to pull him along back towards the camp.  
  
He felt truly happy, without a single worry and he decided that later on, he had to say thank you to Fangs for suggesting this little camping trip, which had given him everything he wanted.

 


End file.
